I Won't Be Here Forever
by ezriaeatspie
Summary: Aria Montgomery - a seventeen year old going through much more than regular seventeen year olds. She had Breast Cancer, resulting in both breasts being amputated. Can Ezra Fitz, her tutor, be able to love someone as vulnerable as her?
1. Chapter 1

_**I won't be here forever**_

 _ **Fanfiction #2**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **IN NO WAY IS THIS STORY MEANT TO OFFEND OR UPSET ANYONE AFFECTED BY THE STORYLINE. BREAST CANCER IS A SERIOUS PROBLEM, AND IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SUCH SUBJECTS, THEN I ADVISE YOU TO CLICK OUT. THANK YOU. - ABBIE XOX**_

"You need a tutor, a person to guide you through school -" Ella, Aria Montgomery's mother said, hoping that her daughter would agree. Ella struggled each day with seeing her daughter in constant pain. Aria had been suffering with breast cancer since August 2015, which ended up in the worst way. She had to have both breasts amputated.

 _Aria's POV_

I wanted a tutor. Believe me, I did. But I was so insecure. I had trouble leaving the house some days. Other days, I was overly confident, and would embrace my differences. But most days, I would shut myself out from the world - the only time i left the house being for my doctors appointments.

"Sure, why not?" I ended up saying to my impatient mother. I could see her eyes light up. She took both my hands, looking over at me.

"You have nothing to worry about, baby. Are you sure? I know you are sensitive to new people coming and going," Ella asked, being understandably concerned for her daughter.

I thought about it, intensely. Having a tutor could have its ups and downs. They would help me get good grades, get a degree. I desperately wanted a degree in English. It was my strongest subject - I had always dreamed of becoming a writer, ever since I was a little girl. I hadn't been interested in maths or science or anything to do with digits. It was all too confusing.

"Yes, monday's fine," Mom said, hanging up the phone.

"You got someone already?" I asked, doubtfully.

"I asked him about a week ago. He's been on the line. Is monday okay for you? I can call him back and say n…" I interrupted her.

"Monday's fine, mom,"

 _Him? He?_ I should have told my mom i was more comfortable with a woman. _It's fine, Aria,_ I kept telling myself. _It's all gonna be okay_. Ella disappeared into the kitchen. I checked the time. 9.00pm on the dot - medication time. The medication Dr. Kingston prescribed me wasn't helping - I couldn't say it was making things worse, though. It cleared my migraines, alright, and helped the pain, but after it made me go terribly dizzy.

I plugged in my earphones. They were a vintage pair, ones my father, Byron, once got me for christmas. Before Byron moved out, things were almost perfect - apart from the grisly secret he had been keeping from my mom. He cheated on her. From the days with screaming and fighting from my parents, i wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighbourhood knew. Mom was distraught. I was, too. It was horrible. Dad went to live with the Meredith slut he cheated on mom with, and now it was just me, Mike, and Ella. We played happy families. We all missed dad, even mom, at times.

' _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol' played, and i cussed myself. I had to stop listening to depressing songs. I skipped it. ' _Terrible Things_ by Mayday Parade' - _Oh god no, definitely not._ Then came ' _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ by Cyndi Lauper' - better.

My mom came in with a tray, which held a salad and ham sandwich, a strawberry milkshake and two containers of pills.

"Okay, Ar, you know the rules - two each," Ella smiled. I nodded, placing two of each pill in my shaking hands. I downed them, taking colossal sips of my milkshake. I smiled, a milk moustache remaining around my mouth.

I finished the sandwich pretty rapidly, and headed straight upstairs - I was exhausted. This happened regularly. I always felt alone, and I would always watch these cheesy romance films, and I would always try and convince myself that they're all so cringe, when secretly, I wanted a romance just like that. But what was i thinking? Boys only wanted breasts. Big, full ones. I hadn't got any. I wasn't ashamed, It was for my health. I just wish things had turned out different for me.

I wanted to finish school, to stay in there till I graduated. I wanted to be at least present at my graduation. Who knows, i might not even be alive by the time that rolls around. I hoped that wasn't the case.

Some days I wanted to die, if that meant to end the pain. It would kill my mom, though. And Mike. And everyone close to me. I couldn't do that to them. So i fought. Every day.

Tomorrow was Monday. I wished I had a day to do extra research on this unknown tutor. I hadn't even asked my mom what he was like. I guess I was too tired. I was drifting off already.

* * *

My hazel eyes fluttered open, to see my brother's face above mine. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Mom wants you - she said your new tutor would be here soon," he whispered, letting out a chuckle. He leapt from my bed, and handled me another tray, with the same contents as yesterday, but instead of a sandwich, toast.

"I made the toast, so that explains why it's terribly soggy. I was too scared to handle your drugs so I left that bit up to mom," He apologised. I stifled a giggle, and ruffled my hands through his hair playfully. "Thank you, weirdo," I mutter.

His eyes brightened at me thanking him. This was one of the many reasons I couldn't leave. I could never hurt Mike. If I died, he would die too. That would be a thought I couldn't handle.

"I gotta go to school - seeya, Ar," He smiled, coming up to squeeze me in a bear hug. He hurt me, unintentionally. I winced in pain.

"Oh god, i'm so sorry!" He apologized, again. I waved it off, but he wouldn't let it slide. "Is there anything I could get you?" He was so concerned. I shook my head, as I didn't want him to be late for school.

"No, Mike, go to school. I'm okay, I promise. I love you, okay?" I said, clutching my side, as it still burnt with pain. I could tell Mike didn't believe me, but he knew, if he stayed any longer, I would get angry. So he left, taking one last cautious look at me, making sure i was 100%. I wasn't.

I gulped down my pills, taking sips of the strawberry milkshake. Mom said the tutor would arrive at 12:30pm, on the dot. I still didn't know his name, but I couldn't be bothered to ask. Too much effort. I checked my clock - 11:30pm. Shit. Shit, shit. Trust Mom to tell Mike to wake me up late. For gods sakes.

I ripped off my pajama top, immediately regretting it. The scars were too visible for my liking. I had no breasts, and most of the time, I would feel hopelessly insecure. I guess today was one of _those days._

I traced my pointer finger along the seemingly never ending scars. They were red, as the operation was recent. A tear escaped my right eye. "Why?" I whispered to myself. I couldn't help but feel I was ugly. Now, no boy would like me. No boobs, no boys. Boys only wanted sex and attractive girls to be in relationships with. Sure, I could give sex, but who would want to have sex with me? I was sick. No boy had touched me intimately. Probably explains why I was still a virgin.

I wanted to wait, for the right person to come along to have my virginity. I want to be in love, I didn't want it to go to some boy I had met in a bar one night, who couldn't keep it in his pants. I didn't want it to go to some fuckboy, or someone who only wanted to fuck me to keep him sane. That was one thing I dreaded. Making a huge mistake.

I want it to go to someone who cared deeply for me - someone who loves me, not just for my vagina, but for me. I doubted that someone would come along, though. As I had said, boys only wanted to be with beautiful and sexy women. I wasn't. I'm going to be a 40 year old virgin. I doubt that, too - _like I could live to 40._

I slipped a simple, white floral shirt, making sure it wasn't see through. That was the last thing I wanted, my tutor thinking I was an Alien for not having boobs.

My black skinny jeans went well with the shirt. They hugged my hips perfectly. I placed on the 15 year old necklace my father had given to me when I was one. It was a locket - inside, was a picture of a perfect family. Byron, Ella, and Me. Mike wasn't born at the time, bless. It would have been 100 times better if Mike was included in the image.

"Mom, what's the time?" I managed, waddling down the stairs, clutching the banister tight.

Ella checked her silver, fake Rolex. "12:32, honey - he should be here any second,"

I nodded, taking a seat at the oak table in our kitchen. I placed my head in my hands, feeling a terrible migraine coming on. _Not today_ , I thought. Mom did say, that if i felt tired, we could just send the tutor guy home. This might just be the case.

 _Knock Knock_. Light knocks came from the door.

Mom's attitude brightened, and she ran to the door. I chuckled at mom's sudden outburst. It was like George Clooney was at the door.

"Welcome, welcome!" I heard her cheery voice coming from the patio. I moved around on my seat, trying to catch a glimpse of what he looked like. I could only see curly, brown hair. At least it wasn't crazy and gray. He was young. Thank God.

Mom led him into the house, and I could finally see his appearance.

He was incredibly young, and he had chiseled cheekbones, bone-structure to die for. His lips, pink and thin, his nose slightly spiky, but that made it a tiny bit adorable. His incredibly curly hair was short, and it seemed it had just recently been cut.

His biceps seemed large and muscular, and his hands looked soft yet large. I smiled. He looked nice. And attractive. Very attractive.

I debated whether I had smiled in my mind, or in reality, as my mom nodded, wanting me to offer a smile or a hand to shake. His mouth curled up into a boyish smile. A knee weakening smile. It had just about melted my insides.

I offered him a warm smile, and my hand. He took it, shaking. His hands were incredibly warm. Unlike mine. Mine were always deathly cold. I could tell he felt the coldness, as his eyes darted down to our hands, letting out a breath.

"Ezra Fitz, it's nice to meet you, Miss Montgomery," He breathed. I rolled my eyes at his formal greeting.

"Aria. Please. We're a very informal family," I smiled, and he chuckled back. My eyes scanned the room for my mom, and she was stood on the phone in the lounge.

"So, shall we sit?" I glanced at the table, watching him nod. He seemed nervous. My thoughts were possibly correct. He probably knew I had had both my breasts amputated, and thought ' _Jesus, she's an Alien. I need to bolt'_ \- That's what I had assumed everyone thought about me. Worthless and Un-sexy.

"You seem nervous," I brung up in a small whisper. I could witness his delicate lips flourish into a friendly smirk.

"No , not nervous. Definitely not," He smiled. I couldn't help but return with a giggle. "Just taken aback by your hands… they were so… icy. Like you were frozen,"

I nodded, looking down at the table mat. "They've always been ice cold. Ever since…" I choked, unable to finish my sentence. He understood. I could sense it.

"Listen, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to - I can see you're getting upset. Let's just get into this english work," He declared, my eyes looking up from the table mat. I stifled a smile, and opened the English binder from my old English class at school. It had all my old work in it, ever since ninth grade. I grinned sadly at my squiggly handwriting. ' _I Love Noel Kahn'_ written in the top corner of a worksheet I had done once. _How I once was an immature child. Noel Kahn? Really Aria?_

I managed to get a small peek at Ezra's eyes. They were an ocean blue. Like a big, icy sea. You could get lost in them. Literally. One small glance and your eyes were locked. You couldn't look away - they were almost possessive. In a beautiful way.

What was I thinking? A gorgeous man like him obviously had a girlfriend. And plus, she was seventeen. He looked, what, 23? 24? She would never know. She desperately wanted to know, but it seemed like an inappropriate question.

"Ooo- Nathaniel Hawthorne. Edgar Allen Poe. Charles Dickens. All these fancy authors," I sarcastically said, faking a shocked look. She was beyond interested. These were all her favourite authors. He chuckled, ruffling a hand through his brown locks. "I'm intrigued,"

"So you should be," He shook his head playfully. She could tell he was being sarcastic, too.

"What're we starting with then, Fitz?"

"Whichever. You choose," He smiled. That god-damned boyish smile. It made her go weak.

"I have a soft spot for Poe,"

He looked happy, relieved even.

"Thank god. I thought you were going to pick out one of those poncy authors, like E.L James,"

She couldn't help but howl with laughter at his comment. She had read one of her books. Only one word could describe it. Cringey.

He looked at her with wonder. When he heard from Ella Montgomery that her daughter needed tutoring because she couldn't go to school, since she was sick, he had imagined a sad girl. Never would he have thought to meet someone with such a seemingly positive outlook on life.

He stared at Aria unintentionally, admiring her facial features as she laughed. Her thick lips had a beautiful and flawless shape, and her eyes were a spectacular hazel colour. He was cut out of his admirable stares, as Ella Montgomery entered the room.

"I'm going shopping for a while, Ar. Ezra is that okay? I'll only be thirty to fourty minutes?" She smiled. He nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Ella,"

Aria grinned at his immediate nods. For the first time in what seemed forever, she had taken a liking to another person who wasn't family. Ezra seemed sweet. Like he didn't pity her. He probably did, though. Everyone did, even her mother.

Pity was the one thing Aria despised. People pitying her was awful. She hated it. Just the thought of people feeling sorry for her left a bad taste in her mouth. The thought of somebody loving her out of pity upsetted her. She had not even realised she was crying until Ezra cleared his throat. Unfortunately, he noticed it, too.

"Miss Montgomery?" He asked, sounding generally concerned.

She tried to hide the tears with a laugh. Crying made her feel like Ezra was pitying her twice as hard.

"It's nothing - I cry on a regular basis. Don't worry about me. _Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality,"_

"Quoting Poe," He beamed.

"Yup. Now enough about me and my sad life, more about Poe and his insane one,"

Aria couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy. Ezra shared the same sensations.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note ; I do not own PLL. Although, I wish I owned Ian Harding and Lucy Hale…**_

 _ **JUST TO BE CLEAR, I MAY HAVE WROTE CHAPTER ONE INCORRECTLY. ARIA SUFFERED WITH BREAST CANCER, SHE DOES NOT HAVE IT NOW. I THINK I WROTE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WRONG - IF I DID, I APOLOGIZE.**_

 _Chapter Two_

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

"So, The Raven's concept? You understand the meaning behind it?" I asked, as I concentrated on Aria's face, looking more confident than ever. I could tell she adored English - especially classics.

"Of course. He was in love, so in love that when his loved one, referred to as Lenore, left, he drove himself to insanity. He became so caught up into it, that he imagines a Raven is talking to him," She spoke, and I was amazed. I nodded in the rhythm of her angelic voice.

We stayed silent, as she gazed into my eyes, as I was lost in hers. She shifted uncomfortably after a while, and I looked down at my copy of the poem.

"Do you ever wish -" I started up an innocent conversation, but she interrupted me, as she knew what question I was about to ask.

"Of course. But, nobody would love me. Boys only want boobs," - I admired her confidence to talk. But the way she talked so lowly of herself hurt me. It was almost as if she convinced herself nobody could love her, care for her.

"That's not true. Somebody will, one day,"

She rolled her eyes sadly, but she immediately wanted to change the subject. "Mind you, I wouldn't want anyone to be driven to insanity because of me. It's creepy," She laughed.

I snickered at her comment, completely blown away by her positive tone. She could go from touching to as if nothing had ever happened in the matter of a few seconds. "True,"

She looked insecure, suddenly. I felt as if i could read her, as if i had known her all my life. She looked down at her chest, then back up, to meet my eyes. I knew. Ella had told me Aria had suffered with breast cancer, which resulted in a massive operation. Aria didn't have to be insecure around me. I didn't pity her. I knew she hated pity.

"You don't have to pity me," She started, and I looked at her, confused. "You're only being nice to me because you feel sorry for me,"

"Aria, that's so untrue - I'm nice to you because you're technically my student, and it would be nice if we could finish this tutoring without pulling each others hair out," I replied, and I could see her eyes brighten as she looked down at her binder.

"Thanks - I guess," She replied, flipping the pages of her poem copy. I smiled, continuing on with our session.

We continued talking, focusing on the poem laid out in front of us. Aria was very dedicated, and seemed intrigued by everything I was telling her. I bit the inside of my cheek hard when she moved in closer to me. I tried to convince myself she was just trying to get a better view of the paperwork, but she kept leaning in closer and closer. I was certain I could taste blood.

"Aria," I breathed. She looked into my eyes, as I looked away from hers. This was wrong on all accounts.

"Ezra,"

"How was the studying?" Ella Montgomery boomed, as the front door rattled. Aria shot away from me, grasping her Bic pen tight in her hand. My hands became sweaty, as I struggled a smile. Ella carried two plastic bags full of groceries in both hands, which seemed heavy. I offered help, but she refused politely.

I could see Aria's knuckles turn white as she clutched her pen tight. She looked up at me, our gazes colliding. I could tell by her hazel eyes she was trying to apologize. I smiled.

"Okay," Aria choked, not daring to look into her mother's eyes. Ella didn't look convinced.

"Aria?" She asked worried. Aria then shot up to look at Ella.

"Actually, it was fantastic - thank you, E…" She stuttered off. I nodded, to tell her to keep going.

"Mr. Fitz," She smiled.

Ella patted her on the back, and glanced at me shortly. "Thank you, so much, Ezra - I guess your work here is done for today. Will we be expecting you tomorrow?" She wondered.

I nodded, not looking at Aria.

"If you wish, i'll only be a phone call away," I smiled, packing up my things, delicately placing them in my brown satchel my father once got me. It was an expensive piece.

I stood up, shaking hands with Ella. I could tell she liked me. Not in _that_ way, but I could see that she was thankful. "Aria," I spoke, tightening my lips. She smirked at me - I couldn't tell what that meant. I nodded, and made my way out of the Montgomery household. I shook off the event with Aria, knowing it couldn't happen again. She was basically my student. It was wrong. It wouldn't happen again. I couldn't let it happen.

* * *

HEYO! - I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I haven't had much free time, but I promise the next chapter will live up to your liking :)

-abbie


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Aria's POV

I knew I did wrong yesterday. What was I thinking? He was my tutor. I had let myself get out of control and I leaned in to kiss him. It might have just been because for once in my life, someone didn't glare at me with pity. Even my family felt sorry for me. I hated that. I had been NEC for fifteen months, so they had no reason to worry. Ezra didn't ask if i was feeling okay every time i blinked. It felt good, to be treated like a normal, healthy human being ever since I had been diagnosed when I was fifteen.

The Cancer had gone about five months ago. It was thrilling - I had never seen so much joy displayed on my father's face. Dad never smiled now, and whenever he did, it was obviously forced. The only real smile I had seen of his was on that day, and it felt wonderful. Since then, I had been clear. Clear for another ten months, and in that time, I was determined to live my life to the fullest.

I scanned my appearance in the mirror in front of me - today was one of the regular doctor's checkups. For the first time, I wasn't afraid. I knew what the result would be. Of course, there stood tiny chances, but they won't happen - I'm sure of it.

Anyways, today was just a simple blood test. Just a needle. I had always hated needles, but as time went by, I had to get used to them. I had over 100 stuck in me while I was dealing with my sickness. So now, I wasn't anxious. And plus, I'd get one of those disgusting sugar - free lollypops. Decent.

I hadn't thought about yesterday until now. It had completely left my mind. I didn't know how, things like that stay on your mind for ages. But as soon as Ezra left, I shot upstairs to go to sleep. Ezra. I could call him that, right? At least in my mind… Would it be so bad to address his as his first name instead of his teacherly one? Probably. I'd stick to Mr. Fitz, nevermind how weird it sounded to me.

I fiddled with the hem of my dress. I gazed over into my on- suite and at the toilet roll. _No, not today_ \- there was no point. I wouldn't stoop that low again. I swung my hair into a messy ponytail and left the room, leaving my phone behind. Mom was always fussy when I bought my mobile to doctors appointments, especially when it went off during a discussion. She thought it was rude and ignorant.

Rushing downstairs, not wanting to be late for breakfast, my chest started to hurt. They usually did, and this was no different from any other time. The doctors had said it was nothing to worry about, as since the operation was more than six months ago, there was no risk of infection. They seemed pretty believable. And serious. All of my doctors were so serious.

Infact, the only doctor I had actually liked was called Dr. Maria. She had a short, blonde bob, and I swear she was the only one in the whole of Rosewood Hospital who smiled. She had the brightest and kindest green eyes, and sometimes I went to her before my mom. Again, Maria pitied me, and it was quite annoying, but it wasn't major. My mom pitied me to high heavens.

"Mom, my chest is hurting again," I whined, as I made it to the last step. My hand was placed where my breasts once were. The pain wasn't intense, but it felt like someone was piling stones onto me. I felt heavy. I caught myself before I fell.

"Aria, honey?" Mom came in, and saw my winging face. "Let's get you to that hospital appointment,"

"Aria, Ella, you'll be glad to hear that Aria's case hasn't worsened - we've figured she's still NEC for ten more months, so that is something you don't need to worry about. Aria, your blood test went well, and the results should be with you in a matter of weeks. I assure you, though, there is nothing major going on. It all seems to be A okay," Doctor Maria said, piling up masses of paperwork on her crystal clean marble desk. I could feel my mom's hands become less tense. We both let out a sigh of relief.

"You're free to go, Ella - but please may I have a private word with Aria?" Maria nodded, and Mom looked at me with questioning eyes. I shook my head yes, and let go of my mother's warm hand. She left the room quietly.

"How are you doing, Ar?" Maria asked, sitting on the edge of her desk. I pondered the answer to her question. _You mean besides my insecurities?_

"Alright, I guess,"

I could see Maria was unconvinced, as she took the seat next to me, looking over me.

"How are you really doing?"

She knew me well. It was almost as if she could read me, tell what I was thinking.

"Numb. This morning I had this pain on my chest, as if rocks were stacking up onto me,"

"You're insecure,"

"Wow, you know how to read a person,"

"No, Aria, I know how to read you - you give off signals which I can easily pick up on,"

"Is it obvious?"

She shook her head, No.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, until I spoke up. "Can I leave? I have tutoring in half an hour," - Maria nodded, and motioned for me to leave.

"Of course,"

"Is Fitz still coming over?" I asked my mom, who was preparing a sort of brunch. Since we had to leave early for the hospital, we didn't get a breakfast, and it was now 11:58pm, so too late for breakfast but too early for lunch. We had salmon and salad.

"He is, unless you don't want him to,"

"No, no of course not, I want him, I need him to get a degree,"

Ella smiled, and ruffled her hands through my hair playfully. "When did you get so grown up?"

I smirked at her compliment, or at least what I figured to be a compliment.

"What time is he coming?"

"In about fifteen minutes,"

"Miss Montgomery," Ezra smiled at me, and I shook his hand softly. I could tell he felt guilty about yesterday, but I couldn't understand why? I made the absurd, unthinkable move on him. It should be me who was apologising. He tried to hide his guilt with a smile. An adorable, boyish smile.

I knew nothing could ever happen between us. I was seventeen, he must be in his mid twenties. And he was my tutor, and he seemed pretty professional, and that meant he would despise the idea of a teacher/student relationship. Fine, it wouldn't be as bad if he was my school teacher, but he was still my legal tutor, which made it somewhat wrong. I knew it couldn't happen. And he was overly handsome. A guy like him couldn't like a small, troubled, somewhat sick, unattractive girl like her. It was merely impossible.

I desperately wanted to explain to Ezra about yesterday. I wanted to give him an apology, and say to him that he didn't have to worry, and it would never be spoken of again. Although that was the complete opposite of what I wanted to happen. What was I saying?

"Aria, honey, I'm going out to see your father," Ella called from the kitchen, grabbing her car keys. I was shook.

"Wait what?" I swivelled on my chair, turning to face her. "I didn't know you two were talking?"

"Yeah, we're speaking. It's not about what you think, though,"

"What's it about then, mom?"

She gave me a look, nodding towards Ezra, almost as if to say _i'll tell you once he's gone._ I understood.I mumbled a quick 'oh' and turned back to Ezra.

"So, where were we?" I asked, as mom left the house in a hurry. I could tell she was stressed.

Ezra placed down his pen, and closed his binder, and looked at me with a slight expression. I couldn't tell if it was an angry one or apologetic.

"Aria, we need to talk about…" - I got the jist.

"Listen, it was my fault. I shouldn't have… it won't be mentioned again if you don't want it to,"

He shook his head, his cheekbones popping out more than ever, and I noticed how flawless they were. I had never met a man with such amazing bone structure.

He shook his head, leaving me confused. What exactly did he want, because he wasn't making this easy for any of us.

"You're giving me mixed signals," I pointed out.

"It's extremely dangerous,"

"So are you talking yourself into this or out of it?"

"No - Yes, I don't know," he stuttered. I rolled my eyes. He was just making the situation harder.

"Look, if you don't mind, I don't, but you're making this extremely tricky,"

He stayed quiet for a few moments, contemplating his decision. "Look, Aria, I think you're amazing. If you want me to be honest, when I first saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about how beautifully smart you were. And beautiful-"

"-I'm not," I interrupted him.

He stared at me in awe. "Aria, don't say that,"

"What was I thinking? To think anybody like you, handsome and unbelievably smart, could ever like me, I must've been stupid. Men only want boobs, and guess what! I have none!" I started to get pissed, but he took hold of my cold hands to soothe me. His were incredibly worm and smooth.

"Listen," He sat on the chair next to me, changing from the one opposite me.

"You _are_ beautiful - inside and out. You really mustn't think so lowly of yourself. You're lying to yourself. Everything you just said to me about your appearance is a lie,"

"The last part isn't" I could feel scolding hot tears run down my face. He looked shocked. Before both of his visits, I had stuffed my shirt. Ella had told him that I had a massive operation, but he didn't exactly know what _sort_ of operation.

He let go of my hands, and I felt a massive cloud of sadness hover over me. I was right. Boys and men only wanted boobs. "See? I was right - they only want breasts,"

He looked back at me, his mouth open. He shook his head. Instead of taking hold of my hands, he stroked the sides of my wet cheeks with the back of his hands. "That's not true, Aria. Not all men want breasts. Only the worthless ones do,"

I smiled, and tried to blink away the tears. I know we said it couldn't happen, but for once in my life, I felt comfortable, like I could be myself. It felt amazingly good. His eyes flicked over to the door, then immediately back at mine. They were magnificently blue, like the prairie skies. Like deep, ultramarine pools, you could vanish into them. Mine weren't so flattering. They were a mouldy hazel colour.

I wanted to say thank you, but the words didn't seem much. They were just two words, which could mean anything. I leaned in closer, but he didn't stop me. I was expecting for him to reject me at any moment, so I stayed still, his silky hands still remaining on the edge of my cheeks.

"You can do it. You can kiss me," I whispered. I felt his hands tense up, but he didn't let go. He gave me a look as if to say ' _are you sure?'_ and I nodded slowly. We both leaned in, our lips connecting for the first time. His mouth fit mine perfectly, and we didn't bang teeth once. His lips were so smooth, and comfortable. I could kiss him forever. I attempted to wrap my arms around his broad neck, but he broke apart.

"Aria, we can't do this again,"

My swollen lips felt better than ever before, but I couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness when he made his point. I nodded, understanding completely.

"I understand,"

"I think it's best that we stay away from each other,"

"What do you mean?"

"You should get a new tutor,"

His words hurt me, physically and emotionally.

"Okay,"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

 **Ezra's POV**

I had tried to figure out what that kiss between Aria and me was. Was it just a thank you kiss or more? It certainly felt like more, but I couldn't determine it. I couldn't determine anything. Heavens, I was still trying to figure out Aria. Sometimes she was insecure and didn't want anything, but other times, she was the complete opposite. I was still trying to find my feelings.

She had agreed to find a new tutor, and as much as it hurt, it was the right thing to do. I couldn't let such an intimate moment between us happen again. Even if I wasn't her tutor anymore, legally anyways, it still wasn't right. She was eighteen, I was twenty four. I couldn't take away her adulthood, even if she wanted me to.

But that was ridiculous. I was certain that the kiss was just a more advanced 'thank you for being here for me'. I was positive it didn't mean anything. She was still young, she wouldn't be able to understand. Sure, she was mature for her age, but that didn't mean anything.

I grabbed my coat and keys from the wobbling oak table in my kitchen. My apartment was very small, but it was good enough for just me. After I had divorced my past wife, Jackie, I had moved to Rosewood in search of an apartment. This place wasn't ideal at the start, but I had made a few adjustments till it reached my liking. It was almost perfect.

I headed towards the petite Hollis campus bar, Snookers. I had came here once with my college buddy, Hardy, when we were on one of our rare road trips. It hadn't been one of my favourite bars, but it was okay for a small drink.

The bar smelt like dead bodies and mouldy blue cheese. It was disgusting, but once I had spent a good five minutes in there, I had adjusted to the stench. I ordered a scotch, and the bartender placed a glass of piss coloured liquid in. I assumed it was out-of-date from the first sip. I looked extremely sad. My hair was messy and my eyes heavy. I couldn't pull myself to stop thinking about Aria.

He didn't want to admit he hadn't enjoyed it, because he would be lying. Her lips had made him go weak-kneed, they were so plump and red. They had tasted like cinnamon and strawberries, I had quickly become addicted - but I knew it was wrong. I did the right thing by letting her go.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" A light voice asked beside me. I turned around, facing a blonde bombshell. She smiled. I shook my head, motioning towards the seat. "Knock yourself out," I laughed.

She raised an eyebrow, and I gave a nod, implying it was a joke. She let out a silent 'oh' and sat next to me with grace. "You look awfully lonely," She pouted.

"I am,"

"I'm Lindsay," She stuck out her warm hands, and I took it. She gasped at how cold my hands were."Ezra,"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Normally it's the guy who offers,"

"Well, it seems to be opposite day," She smirked, and I couldn't help but feel she was flirting.

She scooted closer to me, and placed her hand on my jean-clad knee. I shivered.

"How can a handsome guy like you be lonely?"

"You have a lot of questions," - I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I only want to know more about you,"

She leaned in, and I kept my eyes open for safety. She fluttered her closed, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. As she drifted in closer, I couldn't help but feel as if I was cheating. On Aria. As ridiculous as it sounded, I needed to get away. I didn't want to be unfaithful. Even though me and Aria were definitely not _together,_ I cared for her, and kissing another woman felt wrong.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I pushed this Lindsay girl away, hoping I would never come across her again. It would be overly awkward. A shocked and hurt expression played across her face, which I had noticed was sort of lopsided. She was nothing compared to Aria. Nobody was. Aria was stunning, the most beguiling girl I had ever seen. Nobody had this kind of effect on me, not even Jackie. Ezra had regretted his marriage. He agreed that it was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He hadn't waited for the perfect person to come along. He just got hitched without determining his real feelings for her.

In a way, he felt bad for Jackie - she had loved him endlessly, and he always tried to convince and push himself to think he loved her just as the same. But he hated lying. He couldn't live a false life. He had thought that if he pretended to love her, it would work out. I had been wrong.

I had never really been in love.

I grabbed my coat and keys off the bar and shot out of the building, leaving the girl, who's name I had already forgot, stunned. I huffed, unlocking my car door. I climbed in, sitting at the wheel, frozen. Why did I feel this way? I wasn't cheating on anyone. I wanted to go back in and apologize, but I started the engine. I headed back to my apartment, slightly drunk. I wasn't committing a crime though, as I had only had 2. That was fine.

* * *

Sitting down on my couch once I had reached my tiny apartment, I huffed. I had leaned towards having another beer, but I didn't want to overdo it. The piss coloured scotch had filled me up. _Knock Knock._ That was unusual. I checked my clock. 10:32pm. Who would be knocking on me at this time of night?

I opened the door, gazing in front of me. My mouth hung open in shock.

"Please don't be angry at me for coming," Aria whispered, and she stepped forward. I backed up slightly.

"You can't be here, Aria,"

"No, I know, it's just - I didn't know where else to go,"

"Why? What's wrong?" I could see tears streaming down her perfect, rosy cheeks. I hated seeing her cry. It was almost like somebody was nailing a wooden stake into my heart.

"Can I come in?" She sniffled. The last thing I wanted to do was leave her out here crying.

"Of course, come in," I shifted aside to let her enter my apartment.

She wondered around, her eyes brightening and a warm smile appearing on her kissable lips as she admired the place.

"It's nothing, it was the only place I could afford," I told her, truthfully.

"No, no I like it - it's cute,"

I chuckled at her answer, and then the atmosphere went very serious again, as a frown appeared on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me," I muttered, taking her in for a hug. Her tears soaked my shirt, but I couldn't care less. The only thing that mattered to me right now is her happiness.

"My Dad - I caught him again. With a different girl. And my mom had got me this utter bitch as a tutor, and Mike won't talk and he hasn't stayed in the house for days. Everything. Everything is a mess," She whimpered, more and more salty tears spilled down her soft cheeks. She looked up at me with her big, stunning hazel eyes. I looked down at her with mine.

"Can you come back? I miss you," She choked, and no matter how much I wanted to, it wouldn't be a great idea. Who knows what we would do? When I was around her I couldn't control myself. I always had these urges to kiss her, when I knew if I acted on these urges, it would be wrong in so many ways.

"If I come back, you know what would happen. I can't control myself around you," I admitted, causing a small but lovely grin to crack at the edge of her perfect mouth.

"Well, we're here now - and you're not my tutor. What's stopping us?" She pointed out after a while, and I pondered it for a while. She was right. We weren't doing wrong. It felt right, so right. But what if I ended up as her tutor again? I had mixed feelings.

Aria saw me wondering, and shut up my thoughts by joining her lips with mine in a soft & slow, but passionate kiss. I didn't respond for a second, but then went in, kissing her back forcefully. She pushed herself up to my chest, so our bodies were touching. I traced her bottom lip delicately with my tongue, asking to be let in. She parted her mouth, her tongue grazing mine.

We explored each others mouths, and I pulled away for oxygen. Her swollen lips looking as kissable as ever. My mouth connected to her neck, moving down towards her collar bone. She could tell I was straining my neck because of her petite size, so she jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I didn't take her to my bed, afraid it might make her uncomfortable, so I sat her up on the kitchen counter, my huge erection pushing up her stomach.

She growled at the intimate touch, and smashed her mouth onto mine as I groaned at the sensation. This girl was going to be the death of me. I wasn't going to have sex with her, especially not at this moment. I already knew she was an insecure girl, and I wanted her to feel like she was beautiful without sex. I was convinced I didn't exactly love her, but I cared for her. So much. So much it physically hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - first of all, I have to sincerely apologize for the lack of updates, but I have a special announcement!**

 **So, many of you know Ian just came out with a book (Odd Birds) and some of you may know he held a 'FaceTime competition' - basically, you entered by tweeting him or messaging him proof that you had pre-ordered Odd Birds, which I of course had, and he said he would write everyones names down and pick 7 people out of the hat! TURNS OUT, I AM ONE OF THOSE SEVEN! I'm still awaiting an e-mail from Ian, since he has messaged me on twitter, BUT CAN YOU ALL BELIEVE IT? I'm going to facetime my idol!**

 **Update lol- I FACETIMED IAN! He was just so so sweet and adorable! He was so nice, and talked to me like i was a friend, not just a fan 3**

 **Anyway, let's crack on with the story :) This chapter is written from Aria's POV.**

"Julie's going to be here soon, Aria! Get dressed!" My mother, Ella called to me, as I was still lounging in my bed, reading a book I was recently hooked upon. It was called Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. I had always considered reading it in the past, but I had never had the time.

Julie was the absolute bitch my mother had assigned to tutor me ever since Ezra had left.

I had also considered reading something of Ezra's. He, of course, had written some stuff. He gave me one of his pieces when I visited him last night. Now, it was staring at me over upon my chestnut drawers, untouched.

My thoughts drifted to last night. It was...confusing - amazing - original. I had never felt the way around anyone like I did with him. He made me feel dangerous, like I could conquer the world. He took my self-consciousness and threw it down the drain. I didn't feel one tiny bit insecure last night. That was rare.

I could tell we weren't going to have sex, no matter how much I wanted to. Ezra wasn't like that. He respected me. He wanted to wait until we were serious. But were we even going to get that far? I didn't want to get my hopes up, so I tried to convince myself it was a once in a lifetime moment, and it would never happen again.

His lips felt so soft, mine melted and moulded into his. We didn't bang teeth once, almost like our mouths were made to be connected. It was a weird feeling, but in the best way. Even now, I didn't regret one bit.

"Aria!" Ella's high pitched yell pulled me out of my thoughts, my feet dragging me out of my bedroom. Today I was feeling pretty confident. Rare.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, walking downstairs, my hand gliding down the banister, the stairs squeaking as my feet stepped on them. _This house is so old_.

"Look, Julie's going to be here in two minutes, and you haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"So? I never have breakfast,"

"You always have breakfast!"

"No, you _think_ I always have breakfast. I never eat it,"

"For god's sakes Aria. Get a granola bar,"

Not wanting to cause more arguments, I head into the kitchen, grabbing one of those disgusting nutty bars that are always on sale in supermarkets, the granola bits getting stuck in my teeth as I chewed thoroughly.

 _Knock, knock._

Ding Dong, the witch is here.

I spied my mom puffing up her hair and looking around to check everything was squeaky clean. She never did this with Ezra. I was beginning to believe my mom hated Julie too. I didn't blame her, though. It was impossible to like Julie.

Ella opened the door, the immediate stench of Chanel perfume filling the room. It wasn't a nice smell, either. Too strong. Julie flashed one of her fake, clean smiles, her eyes sparkling. Julie faked all of this, me and mom both knew it.

"Ella!" She cried, reaching out to give my mom a massive bear hug. I could see the look of worry paint my mother's face. I sniggered.

"Aria!" She headed over towards me. Oh, Christ.

"Julie," I nodded, formerly, refusing to look her in the eye. Julie's diamond earrings shone. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's crack on with this calculus, then," - She sounded generally excited. About calculus?

Throughout the whole tutor, Julie kept crossing out things I was proud of, and kept interrupting me during questions. She also made me work in total silence. What was the point of tutoring if I wasn't allowed to ask any questions? This is why I hated her. I wanted Ezra back. I groaned.

"Something wrong?" Julie asked, looking genuinely concerned. I wasn't sure if mom had told her about my _past._

I hoped not.

"Nope, just bored. When's this tutoring over?"

"Don't you like the lessons with me?"

I decided not to get on her bad side.

"No, no, it's just…"

"You miss your old tutor?"

I froze. What did she just say?!

"Get out," I threatened. She looked me dead in the eyes, puzzled. She didn't move.

"Get _OUT,"_ I roared. She still didn't budge, her wrinkly mouth hanging open.

"Aria, what just happened?" She proposed.

"Having trouble remembering? Collect your shitty stuff, and _get out,_ "

Julie didn't want anything to get worse, so she obeyed. She stuffed some folders and notes into her handbag, her hands shaking. For a moment, I felt sorry for her. I shouted at her, because she asked a question, which obviously she thought was harmless. Obviously not.

"Same time tom…" She asked, but I cut her off, not believing her.

"No. Not same time tomorrow. Same time in never. Don't come back here. I don't need a fucking tutor," I practically yelled. She just nodded, zipping up her precious prada bag, and fixed her earrings. Poncy bitch. She finally left, leaving me to stomp up to my bedroom. I huffed, and slammed the door closed, jumping onto my bed.

I looked over to the desk where my phone lay. Was it desperate to text Ezra right now? Probably. I didn't want to _seem_ desperate.

I got up and strolled over to my desk anyway. No. I backed up. He wasn't my boyfriend. I shouldn't text him. It would make me look like I thought we were a thing. As far as I knew, we weren't. We were just friends with benefits. Yet we weren't, because we hadn't really had sex yet. It was so confusing, everything was just so _confusing_.

"Aria, where's Julie?" My mom stormed into my room, interrupting my thoughts. I roll my eyes at the name.

"She's gone. I _sacked_ her," I smiled mischievously.

"You _what_?"

"I didn't need her. She was a bitch, anyway,"

"Aria…" Ella tried to argument with it. I waved at her, signalling it was no use.

"Look, I don't know what you want. You have to help me out a little, too, Aria," She calmed, sitting on the edge of my unmade bed.

"With what?"

"What do _you_ want?"

I thought for a moment. What did I want? I didn't even know myself. I wanted the stuff I could never have. And I didn't want the stuff I could have. It was the same with Ezra. I wanted him, but it felt like I could never have him.

"A good tutor. That's what I want,"

"Like… Ezra?"

Had it been _that_ obvious that I liked him?

"What do you mean by that?!" I shot at her. Shit. Don't lose your cool, Aria.

"Nothing, honey, it's just clear that you want him. As more as a tutor,"

What the fuck?!

"What?" I screamed, anger boiling my blood.

"I said it's clear that you want someone like Ezra,"

Great - now my mind was playing tricks on me.

I placed my hand on Ella's shoulder, it being evident she was scared by my angry outburst. I apologized, and invited her in for a warm, welcoming hug. My mom gave the best hugs. They could make you feel hopeful in the darkest of times.

"Do you want me to hire Ezra again?" Ella breathed, letting go of my petite body.

"Mom, I don't think -" She cut me off.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Mom, I'm tired. Can I sleep?"

She looked down at the floor, then back up at me, and smiled. "Of course, honey,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Aria's POV**

"You totally did this without my consent!" I cried to my mother. She was clutching her purse close to her, biting her lip anxiously. She knew she did wrong. I could see it in her eyes.

"Aria, I apologise. I thought it would be for the best!" She argued. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I had previously told her clearly I didn't want one yet. I was tired, all the time - it was starting to worry Ella, actually. But nevermind that.

Ella had went and hired me another tutor. I made it very obvious i wasn't ready. I won't lie and say i will never want one, but at this current stage, I wanted to lounge in bed all day with three seasons of Saved By The Bell.

I didn't even know who she hired.

I folded my arms, still as pissed. "Look, Aria, I love you. You know that right?" Ella softened, as she walked over to me. She rubbed my shoulders, inviting me in for a hug. I silently refused, though.

I hesitated for a little while. "Of course," I nodded. A smile cracked on her face, but I still didn't look into her eyes. Instead, I looked towards the ground.

"I just wanted you to be happy. I wanted what was best for you. Any mother would do the same. I love you too much to see you lounging around your bedroom all day, looking depressed as ever. It's a parents worst nightmare to see their child like that,"

I had already forgiven her at this point, but hearing her explanation was comforting.

"I can imagine," I muttered.

"Which is why I want you to understand, that this is better for you. For _us_ ," Ella confessed. I did. I understood.

I nodded, taking up her offer on that hug. My mother's arms enveloped me, hugging me tight in all places. I enjoyed my mom's hugs, so much. They released all negative things around.

"Wait, so who is it?"

"Who's who, honey?" Ella seemed confused, letting go of me. Her hands still remained on my shoulders.

"My new tutor-thingy?"

"Well, we haven't exactly got an answer yet,"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we asked him, but he said he needs to think about it because of his schedule,"

"Soo, who is it?"

Ella looked down at the floor, then back up at me, smiling.

"It's Ezra," She announced, proudly.

I kind of just froze, on the spot. Although I should be worried about this, about how Ezra might be mad at me for this, but I couldn't help but feel happiness overlap my body. But then again, the negative thoughts came.

If Ezra was my tutor again, he would always be worried about us being together, and, even though he might not even like me, it would give us a lower chance of actually having a chance.

But what am I talking about?

"Aria?" Ella spoke, dragging her from her trance. I shook her head, showing a smile. Maybe this could be a good thing? If Ezra was my tutor again, I would see him daily. That was something that I loved the thought of.

"That's great - Thanks, mom," I grinned, looking behind me towards the stairs. I gave her one last hug, before rushing up towards my mother's room. My mom always left her phone up here. I looked behind me once more, before slighty pushing open the door which led to her bedroom. I smiled mischievously to myself, as I witnessed Ella's black treo lying on the bedside cabinet.

I tip-toed towards it- Ella hated me going through her room, let alone her phone. I made sure I had closed her door, as I picked up her phone. I knew her passcode, which was my birthday, so it wasn't a problem getting into it. The only problem would be if she didn't have Ezra as a contact.

I had never gotten Ezra's number, as every acquaintance we got was either at my kitchen table, learning about metephors, or one which ended up quite...hot & heavy.

I clicked onto the contacts icon, constantly checking behind me, peering in through the little crack in the door. I smiled to myself as I went down to the E's. Bingo.

There was Ezra's name, alongside his number. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and typed in his number into my contact list. Done and dusted.

I set my mothers phone in the exact place it had been before, and creeped out of her room, shutting the door stealthily and quietly behind me. I smirked to myself and ran into my room, jumping onto my bed.

I retrieved my phone from my pocket once again, and stuck my tongue out as I clicked the message icon. I tapped the 'send new message' option. I selected Ezra as the recipient, and typed my message.

The only problem was; what would I say? I hesitated, staring at the blank screen. I wanted to sound as casual as possible, but what would i say if he asked how i got his number? I really didn't think this out correctly…

I settled for a simple thing, that anyone would say once they got someone's number…

 **Hey, is this Ezra?**

I immediately regretted it. What if he thought i was a complete and utter stalker?

And then , there was a slight vibration to my side. He'd replied.

 **Uh, yeah? Who is this? -E**

I don't know why, but I laughed - nothing was logically amusing, it just seemed funny.

 **It's Aria :) -A** I replied.

I fell back onto my bed, tilting my head to the side, staring at Pigtunia, the pig-puppet my father had once got me in Iceland. I smiled, admiring it's crumpled ears and creased mouth. I loved it because he got it me. Although the pastel pink color had faded a little, it was still my favourite puppet I owned. It had been with me forever. Just then, another vibration occured.

 **Aria? How, how did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you?-E**

 **You didn't - Let's just say I went snooping through my mother's contacts and happened to found yours. I needed to ask you something. - A**

 **Oh,** _ **wow.**_ **And sure, of course, anything - E**

 **Are you going to take it? The tutoring job - A**

I didn't get a reply for a good ten minutes, and for a moment, I thought I had scared him off or something. But, then, he did.

 **I honestly don't know. We need to talk about it -E**

 **Can I come over? I'll just ask Spencer to be my alibi. -A**

 **I'm not sure that's a good idea -E**

 **You spend too much time thinking about things. Please? - A**

Again, I knew he was thinking about it, since I got a reply more than five minutes later.

 **Okay. -E**

I fist bumped the air, and I threw my phone over my shoulder, instantly regretting it, cringing when it reached the floor. I picked it up, scared to turn it over. No crack. Thank God.

I looked in my bedroom mirror, and stuffed my mobile into the back pocket of my jeans. The pocket was extremely shallow, and so my phone was poking out of the top.

"Mom! I'm going round Spencers- i'll be back later!" I called down to Ella. She didn't like me leaving the house after dinner, but this couldn't help. She gave me a funny look as I ran down the stairs, grabbing my long, red coat i had once bought in Iceland. It was my favorite accessory.

"Aria, you know how I feel about you going out at night," She replied, causing me to roll my eyes. "For all I know, you could be meeting with anybody,"

"Well, last time I checked, you know Spencer pretty well. You know how uptight she can be about exams. She needs help doing her english exam,"

"Why can't she ask Hanna or Emily? You don't even go to school!"

"Mom, please don't be like this. I'll be back by 10!" I checked my wrist watch. 7:30pm.

I could see in her eyes that she was hesitating letting me go, but I gave her the puppy eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and nodded.

"Back by 10,"

* * *

"Oh God, Spence pick up!" I said to myself, calling Spencer. The endless ringing was getting on my nerves. If she didn't pick up, I would have to actually go to Spence's, which was a full twenty minute drive.

"Hello?" Her stressed voice answered, letting me release a sigh of relief.

"Spence! Thank God you picked up. I need you to be my alibi?"

I could almost feel her smirking.

"Oh, and why would that be?"

I huffed, unlocking my mothers car with the car keys she had lent me. I climbed in, stuffing the keys in the socket. The engine roared.

"I can't say right now, but I promise to tell you everything soon. Tomorrow?" I replied, hugging my phone between my shoulder and my ear, leaving the drive. I bit my lip, trying to concentrating on the road infront of me.

"Sure. Of course. I'll say Aria was with me all night…"

"Helping you study for an english exam!"

"But, you don't even…"

I cut her off.

"Just, say that, okay?"

She knew I was in a hurry. Spencer knew everything.

"Oh, okay, sure. Seeya,"

" _Au revoir_ ," I answered in a fake (& awful) French accent.

* * *

I knew going to Ezra's was a mistake. Was it? I mean, he was only my tutor. It's not as bad as having an affair with my actual school teacher, but it was still illegal. The authorities knew that Ezra was my legal tutor, so he could be took down if they knew. It worried me. I didnt worry for myself, but for him. If we ever got caught, he would be jeopardizing his whole career. That hurt to even think about. I would never forgive myself if i ruined Ezra's life.

Maybe this would be it. The last time I would be driving to 3B. It was smart to break it off. Especially since there was a 95% chance he would become my tutor again. Mind you, the whole scandal was pretty hot. When I am with him, there is this jolt of electricity and excitement. It's hard to explain, but I had never felt the same way with anyone else when I was with him. It made me feel alive.

I had promised Ella I would be home by 10. It was now 7:40pm. I had almost three hours. Enough time.

I pulled up into the tiny car park which was located at the back of the apartment complex Ezra lived in. It was so cute and small. So Ezra.

I opened the heavy wooden door, immediately greeted by a flight of stairs and a rusty old elevator. I decided to take the slower option, so I could just figure out what I would say when I was greeted by his face.

I walked up the stairs, gliding my hand along the banister. It didn't once occur to me that any dog could've pissed up this banister, but I was too busy focusing on the ramble of words jumbling up in my mind. I was hoping he would take the job, but at the same time, I was praying he didn't.

I had reached the third floor, at last. I walked down the long corridor, as I came to face Apartment 3B. It had felt like ages since I had last came here. It was almost the same feeling as coming back to your old childhood home. It was brilliant.

I raised my hand, clenching my hand into a knocking fist. _One, Two, Three._

The door whipped open almost immediately, revealing Ezra. He was dressed in a dark teal colored t-shirt and dark jeans. I looked him over one, maybe twice...maybe thrice. My mind suddenly drifted to what _could_ happen next. She could dive at him, attacking his kissable lips, ripping his t-shirt off, ruffling her hands through his perfect, slightly curled locks.

"Aria? Are you okay?" Ezra's husky voice snapped me out of my... _thoughts._ I shook my head, looking up to meet his loving gaze. I shook my head sarcastically. "Yup. Definitely. Better than better," - I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but I could see Ezra smirking behind me as I strolled into 3B. I looked around, towards the dusty type writer sat upon his desk, and at his amazing bookshelf, which held some of my favourites. _Lolita, The Great Gatsby, Ulysses, The Scarlet Letter,_ and many more.

"Would you like something to drink? I have coffee, tea… water?" Ezra sounded oddly nervous. I still stood, admiring his posters and his old fashioned condo. It was almost a scene from the 1950's. I turned to face Ezra, raising an eyebrow.

"Ezra, why did you ask me here if you're oddly anxious of me?"

He hesitated, but then spoke.

"I am not anxious of you. I'm anxious of myself,"

"I, I don't understand?" I replied, twiddling my thumbs together. I took a seat on his brown, leather couch, and fumbled with the chess pieces lying on his coffee table.

"I'm scared of myself, because I honestly am so stuck. There you are, looking absolutely stunning, and I can't touch you,"

His words made me blush immensely. This was one of the nicest, and most confusing, thing anybody has ever said to me.

"Nobody is saying you can't touch me," I answered after a while, and I got up from the couch, heading towards him. I could see the look of fear in his eyes. Also a hint of lust.

I got seriously close to him, our chests almost grazing. "You can either be very, very good and not touch me, at all. Or you can break the rules a little bit," I whispered, leaning towards his ear. The sexual tension was rising by the second. I was tempting him tonight.

He coughed, which sounded more like a grunt, and I knew that was the right time. I leaned in, towards him, going super, super slow. I could see how much it was annoying him.

"Fucking hell, Aria," He whispered, before leaning down, fast and hard. His lips fit into mine perfectly, meeting in a rapid and passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist. No matter how much we tried, or tried to convince ourselves it was wrong, we couldn't stay away. He grabbed under my thigh, wanting me to jump up. I immediately got the message, and leaped up onto him, wrapping my legs around his hips.

He sat me down onto the kitchen counter, detaching our lips and heading for my neck. I fisted his hair as he attacked the sides of my neck. I wrapped my legs around more, bringing him harshly into my body. I didn't want to stop, but I knew we had to. Before things got out of hand. But, I knew I wasn't going to be the one to stop.

Ezra brung his laps back up to mine, kissing the edges and corners of my mouth, causing me to giggle. Our noses touched, and his eyes looked back into mine. I wish we could stay like this forever. "We actually need to talk," He laughed, and kissed me one last time before helping me off the kitchen counter. I was still so shook over what happened. But it was a good 'shook'.

"So," I started, still breathless. I sat down onto the sofa, and Ezra followed me, taking my hands in his. As soon as I looked up, I could see my red lipstick smothered all over his lips. I let out a massive laugh, giggling uncontrollably. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What?"

"You've got a little… something," I brung my sleeve over my hand, wiping the lipstick off his lips. He got the message soon after, and he started laughing with me.

After all the jokes had subsided, we looked at eachother seriously. We actually needed to talk.

"Have you made a decision yet?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek. His hands still caressed mine, and it was the most comforting feeling.

He looked down towards the ground, then back at me again.

"I need the money, Aria. But I don't want to take it. If not being your tutor means I can be with you, it's the last job I want,"

"But you need a job, Ezra,"

"I know, and i'll find one, soon enough,"

"Don't hesitate - take it. I can't see you become unemployed because of me. I'd never forgive myself,"

He stayed silent for a moment. "If you want me to take it, I will. For you. But what does that mean for us?"

A million thoughts raced around in my head. We could still be together, but in secret. We had done it before, so why not do it again? I was willing to risk everything for Ezra. I wasn't sure if I loved him, but at the moment, I was sure it would come anytime soon.

"We can still be together… Just, in secret?"

"Aria, that's going to be…"

"Tricky, I know. But we can make anything work, right?"

"Aria, I don't know…"

"Take the job, and our actions after that can tell us what happens next,"


	7. Chapter 7

_Sunday, 17th July, 2016_

Ella was wondering around the kitchen, chopping carrots and placing more and more potatoes into boiling water. She was cooking her infamous sunday dinner, a tradition our family had always had. It consisted of Vegetables, such as parsnips, peas, potatoes and much more, and turkey. It was one of the most mouth-watering dishes Ella could make. And that was one of many.

Ella had a reason to be on high-alert and panicked. Byron, Aria's father (whom she had not had any contact with for just under a year, was coming to dinner. He apparently wanted to see his 'stunning, strong and brave daughter, and that he feels _so_ guilty for leaving his family in the dark'. _Whatever_.

Aria had always had a good relationship with Byron - Infact, he had a good relationship with the whole family, including Mike. That was until Aria had caught him having an affair. She was surprised that he could actually be bothered to travel to Rosewood to see them. Aria knew she and Mike were always his second choice. Meredith was his first. And that damaged Aria more than the operation.

Just knowing your own father prefers his girlfriend over his own children is heartbreaking. Devastating.

"Why are you making so much effort? It's not like he's going to be _nice_ and say thank you," Aria announced, which was partly true. Her father never had any manners. He had always said ' _manners don't cost money, they're free to use, so use them,'_ yet he never actually went along with that himself.

"Aria, he's the father of my children. I want to make a good impression. I don't want it to seem like i'm a bad mother," Ella replied, dishing out the parsnips into large, china containers.

"Don't say that - you're an amazing mother. It's him who did the shitty job at parenthood," Ella's daughter announced.

"Aria!" She scolded. Aria knew her mother hated curse words. She apologized thoroughly, then went over to help her mother.

Byron said he would arrive around 12:30pm-ish. Aria glanced at the fake-golden wrist watch that latched onto her arm. It was now 12:17pm. Ella had finished dishing up all of the foods, which she had spent all morning preparing, and she set them down on the freshly made table.

As hard as it was for Aria to admit, she was quite excited to see her father. No matter how much she said she _loathed_ him, Aria knew she would always love her father. In a way, her mother would too- she would never be _in love_ with Byron again, and the same goes for him, but they all knew Byron and Ella _loved_ each-other. They were the parents of two children.

There is a big difference with being _in love_ and _loving_ somebody. It was like family members. You loved them, but obviously, you would never be in love with them. That is, unless you want to end up on a _TLC_ 3PM program, that airs after _Teen Mom._

At around 12:28pm, the doorbell rang out its well-known tune. _Ding Dong._ Aria knew Byron would be a tad-early. She knew he had a habit of being either two minutes early or half an hour early. Byron was never late. Aria had caught that off her father. Her mother, on the other hand, was almost always late.

Aria strolled over to the door, smoothing out her short black dress she bought about four years ago. She was surprised it still fit her.

"How's my favorite little girl?" Byron boomed, enveloping Aria in a massive bear hug when she opened the large, heavy oakwood door. She forced a smile, hugging him back slightly. He smelt of out-of-date cologne and…. _Dior perfume._ Aria knew where _that_ came from.

"I'm good, you?" She answered bluntly. The smile from Byron's face evaporated, but then re-appeared again. Aria figured he was going to put on his best _look-and-act-happy-so-they-don't-think-you're-a-miserable-twat_ face. He forced a smile at her mother when she came into sight.

"Byron," Ella nodded.

"Ella," He answered, not any more enthusiastic than Ella. Aria could tell this dinner was going to be a tension filled disaster.

* * *

"So, how's that new tutor of yours?" Byron started a conversation off, after the awkward silence that swallowed the family once he sat down. Ella cracked a grin at Aria, nodding slightly.

Aria tried to do the same, but choked on her carrot when he bought it up.

"Woa," Byron said, rubbing her back. Aria almost laughed at his act of concern. She shook his arm off of her. She didn't want him touching her, especially ones he had touched Meredith bitch with.

"I'm fine," she stuttered, slamming her fist down on her chest multiple times, trying to make the lethal vegetable go down. "And he's good. Really good," Aria answered. She didn't want to make this dinner anymore awkward than it already was.

"You reading anything good?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aria spat back, clearly taking his question the wrong way. She immediately slapped herself on the thigh.

"Uhm, I was just wondering what books you're reading with this tutor. Ethan, is it?"

Aria rolled her eyes at her father's obnoxiousness. _He didn't even know the name of her tutor._

"No, it's Ezra. And yes, he's assigned me tons of amazing books," She muttered, stabbing her broccoli with her fork. This dinner must've been one of the worst she had ever attended. And the most awkward.

"Like?" - She could tell Byron was actually trying, though. He looked generally interested, but that didn't change Aria's outlook. The things he did were unforgivable. He knew that.

" _Scarlet Letter, Lolita, Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre…_ you know, the classics,"

"Hmm. Which ones your favorite?"

"Like you care," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " Byron raised an eyebrow.

"Aria," Ella said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see where all of _this,"_ she gestured towards the family. "Came from. At first, we were actually a happy family, the next, you're off with your college student, then you ignore me and Mike for almost a year, then you come waltzing back into our lives, like you're _welcome_ here," Aria spat.

"You actually don't realise how much _shit_ you've put us all through,"

"Aria," Ella warned, but Aria just shook her head.

"No, I need to say this - When I had cancer, you cared. Of course you did, but then after they announced I would be okay, you just went back to Meredith, like the past never happened. I don't think you even realise half of the stuff that Ella went through. She worked her fucking _ass_ off to make this dinner for you, and you haven't eaten half of it. We don't know why the hell you're suddenly here, and frankly, we don't want you here," Aria breathed after her long rant. She hadn't been this bold with her father before. She felt good. She felt alive.

"Aria i'm here because I wanted to apologize for what a shitty father I've been. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but i'm begging here. I love you, so much you don't even realise, and you don't even know how much I've punished myself for being such a fuck up,"

And with that, Aria threw her napkin down onto her plate, grabbed her coat, and headed for the door. "I'm going out," was the last thing she said before leaving the house.

The last thing she heard was her mother's soft, soothing voice calling out her name.

As Aria was approaching her car, she felt her head going dizzy and her chest starting to hurt. This always happened when she was under stress. This time, her father was at fault. She wished he had just stayed with Meredith, or that other girl she had caught him with earlier, and never saw her, Mike or her mother again. She wanted him to disappear.

* * *

She placed three knocks on the wooden door in front of her. She had no idea why she was here. It was like she hadn't even driven here herself, like her mind, her conscience, had led her here. She suddenly felt stupid. He was probably going to think of her as a clingy five-year old now. She hung her head low, stepping to the left, starting to make her way out of the apartment complex.

"Aria?" - she hadn't even heard the door open.

She spun around, facing Ezra. He wore a light blue t-shirt with a rip in the shoulder. She wanted to stick her finger in the hole. "What- what are you doing here?" He mumbled, obviously puzzled.

She stuttered, unable to let her words escape. "You-you caught me,"

This left him more confused as ever. "What?"

"I was planning to ask to come in and everything, but then I knocked and felt stupid. I went to walk away, but you caught me," She sniffled, cracking an aching smile.

She could see the corners of his pink mouth curling up into a warming smile. "Come here," He whispered. She didn't hesitate. She almost-ran into his arms, digging her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry i'm such a drama queen. I don't want you to get involved with all of my problems,"

He parted away from her, looking at her dead in the eye. "You're not involving me with your problems in any way. I'm always going to be here for you, tutor or not. I'm going to stick around and bug you for a long time, Aria Montgomery," He chuckled. She let out a warm-hearted laugh. This man was too good for words. It was almost as if he was perfect.

"I'm looking forward to it very much," she smirked. Suddenly, all traces of her father, Meredith, and the crap that went over dinner, had vanished. It was just her and Ezra, and it couldn't be better.

* * *

"I reckon we should toast," Aria said, slipping out of her checkerboard Vans slip-ons. Ezra thought for a moment, a lock of dark hair falling over his eyes. "To coming from messed-up homes," he decided, and touched his glass of scotch to hers.

Previously, Ezra had told her, after she had seeped her heart about her father and Meredith, that he had once caught his mom cheating on his father with her doctor. Aria had almost gasped at the similarities. Ezra's mother had begged him not to tell his father. So had Byron. Diane, who Aria figured was Ezra's mom, had moved in with her doctor once her and Ezra's father had gotten a divorce. So had her dad. Spooky.

"Cheers." Aria tipped the Scotch back. It tasted like glass cleaner and smelled like kerosene, but she didn't care. She drained the Scotch fast, feeling it burn down her esophagus.

She turned and looked at Ezra, her eyes full of wonder. She thought to herself, _how had she found herself someone so...perfect?_

"What are you thinking about?" He wondered. She realised he had caught her staring at him.

"You," - It sounded better, less-cheesier, in her head.

"Hmmm? What about me?" He laughed, letting her lean her head against his shoulder. She eyed the Glenlivet Scotch bottle on the table. Her insides were all warm and stuffy, and she was sure it wasn't from the alcohol. After all, Ezra had only let her have one.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably about the fact that you're, like, perfect," She muttered, inhaling his scent. It was her favorite smell.

He chuckled whilst shaking his head. "Nobody's perfect,"

"You are. For me, you are, anyways," She looked up into his eyes.

He smiled, and leaned down to peck her on the lips. But Aria had made that 'peck' into something more sensual. More passionate.

One filled with not just lust. One filled with love. It was unintentional, but Aria knew she wasn't the only one feeling this, too.


	8. Chapter 8

_Monday 18th July, 2016._

"What's up with you?" Spencer Hastings glared at her best friend, Aria Montgomery. Emily Fields was sat on the couch across the room, on the phone with Maya, her girlfriend, blushing incredibly. Hanna Marin was sat with Spencer and Aria, filing her nails.

"Nothing," Aria huffed, and looked down at her hands. Should she tell them about Ezra? Should she tell them her father had come round for dinner?

"Don't give me that. Tell me. I know something's up," Spencer carried on, looking at Aria dead in the eye. At that point, Hanna had looked up from her nails. Emily was still on the phone.

Aria stayed silent, looking around the room, attempting to look at anything but Spencer and Hanna. She bit her lip, still deciding on whether she should tell the girls or not. It wouldn't hurt, would it? They wouldn't tell anyone.

"It's...complicated," Aria answered quietly, still not looking at Spencer.

"I like complicated. Tell us," Spencer begged. Aria knew Spence wasn't one to let things slide gently. If she was concerned about you, she would make it her life mission to find out what was wrong.

"There is two things. The first one is that my dad came over for dinner last night," Aria started. She wanted Emily to get off the phone and listen before she told them about Ezra.

"What?!" Hanna, Spencer, and even Emily shrieked. Aria heard Emily say her sudden goodbyes to Maya as she made her way over to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, he came to _apologise_ for being such a bad father," She carried on. Hanna blew some hair out of her eyes. Emily placed her mobile in the back pocket of her jeans. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Well? What did you say?" Hanna asked, placing her filing board aside her. Aria blew a raspberry before explaining she didn't take the bait.

"I said that he wasn't welcome here and I didn't want him here, then I stormed out and went somewhere. I can't stand the sight of him. When I was diagnosed I forgave him, and he was always there for me. Then when I was cured, he left again. He left me heartbroken and scarred. I can't let him do that to me again. I just can't," Aria cried, letting a few salty tears escape her eyes.

The girls enveloped her in a giant group hug. These were the moments Aria loved the most. Her friends made her feel welcome and safe, sometimes more than her own family did. Her friends weren't just her friends, they were more like her sisters. And when Alison died, they, for some reason, grew closer. They all missed Ali, but it also felt like a giant weight had been lifted off their shoulders. They all promised they wouldn't mention her too often, too. Emily sometimes found _that_ hard, as she was in love with Alison at one point.

"I don't know if he's still in Rosewood or not, and to be honest, I couldn't care less. He could be lying in a gutter and I wouldn't care," Aria stated, strongly.

"Aria, you don't mean that," Emily cooed. Em was always the kindest of the group. The most humble and sensitive.

"What difference would it make if I did? I don't love him," Aria sobbed, hugging the girls harder. Their comfort was the world to her at the moment.

"Of course you love him. He's your father. You just have this anger inside of you, and we get that. You're also very stubborn," Hanna admitted, which Spencer announced she agreed with. She could see where her friends were coming from.

She did love her father. He was always going to be her dad, and she was always going to be a daddy's girl. It just hurt more than ever to know that at one point, he chose his girlfriend, the woman he had an affair on her mother with, over her. It was going to take some time for Aria to let that go.

The girls stayed in their hug for a little while, all to afraid to let go. After may complaints from Hanna about sweat, they all let go. Surprisingly, Emily didn't go back to talking to Maya, and Hanna didn't go back to filing her nails. They all sat, looking at Aria.

"Where did you go?" Spencer asked. "When you left the dinner, where did you go?"

This was the opportunity for Aria to tell them all about Ezra. She wasn't necessarily scared about Emily and Hanna's reactions, more about Spencer's.

"Well, I went to someone's apartment…" Aria started, trailing off, picking her nails.

"Okay, one, why didn't you call any of us, and two, whose apartment did you go to?" Spencer cried, and Aria could see Hanna holding in a smirk.

"Well, um, I went to…" Aria stuttered. The girls all scanned her, making Aria more uncomfortable than ever. "I went to Ezra Fitz's," She gulped. Hanna and Emily looked puzzled, but Aria could see Spencer working it out in her mind.

"Wait, didn't you say that Ezra Fitz was…" Spencer wondered, causing Aria to nod.

"He's my tutor…" Aria admitted. Emily sat there, eyes popping out and mouth agape. Spencer copied her actions, glaring at Aria with shocked expressions. Hanna, on the other hand, was squealing.

"Oh My God, Aria Montgomery, you are a total _rockstar!"_ She screamed, running around to Aria, squeezing her tight, laughing her socks off. "Is he hot? Oh God, how older than you is he? Is he _good?"_

"Hanna!" Aria, Spencer and Emily shouted. Hanna soon quietened down, taking her place in her seat, and went back to filing her nails, silently, but not taking the shocked smile off her face.

"Aria, this is…." Emily started, but ended up being cut off by Spencer.

"What are you _thinking?!_ "

"I knew you'd be like this, Spence…"

"No, Aria, this is bad. Your tutor? Really? That's as bad as dating your teacher, especially if he has control of your exam results! How do you know he's not just using you?"

Aria was grateful for Spencer's concern, but she was determined to prove that Ezra _wasn't like that._

"No, Spence, you don't understand. Ezra, he's different...He's not like that. He's one of the most amazing guys I've met, and he's not using me. Infact, I talked him into the relationship. Believe me when I say this, he's really amazing," Aria begged, hoping to change Spencer's views. Hanna faked sickness. "Gross,"

Aria rolled her eyes at Hanna's statement, but then went back to looking at Spencer. "Spencer?" She whispered.

"Fine, but if he hurts you, I will _cut_ his balls off with a rusty cleaver," Spencer threatened, causing Aria to giggle.

"Does he know about…?" Emily indicated towards her chest. Aria knew what she was implying.

"Yes. He knows about _that,_ and even after that he said he didn't care if I had breasts or not, he still thinks _i'm beautiful"_ Aria faked a deep, male voice at the end of her sentence. The girls, even Spencer, smiled at that, and they went on to say how happy they were for her.

"You guys won't...tell anyone, right?" Aria whispered.

"No, no of course not!" Spencer replied.

"Nope," Hanna smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Emily assured.

"Thank you, guys," Aria let out a small sigh of relief.

"How are you planning on telling Ella?" Hanna asked, making Aria stay silent for a little while.

"We...we haven't planned on that _yet._ We will, at one point, just...not, now," Aria replied, placing her head in her hands. "I don't even know how she'll react. She loves Ezra, so she might be…what's the word?" Aria wondered.

"Heartbroken?" Emily tried.

"Pissed?" Hanna asked.

"Betrayed?" Spencer then added. Aria groaned in her hands.

"Wow, thanks guys. But now thinking of it, probably all three,"

The girls stayed quiet, all looking down at the table. "How did things get so complicated?" Aria asked nobody in particular.

"When you decided to date your tutor," The girls laughed.

* * *

hey guys! Sorry there was no Ezria interaction in this chapter, I just felt like I haven't really introduced the girls' friendship in this fanfiction, with only a very small snippet of sparia, so I wanted there to be a full, bubbly friendship chapter :) there will be some ezria next chapter, though!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Pretty Little Liars. Some of the dialogue in this chapter was included in a DELETED scene from Season One. I did not make up the dialogue myself.**

 _Wednesday 20th July, 2016_

"And for the most part, the book was praised for its colorful exploration into small town life, and the readers loved it; They really admired it's honesty when it came to prejudice and hypocrisy, which was unfortunately a very big problem at the time-"

Aria watched Ezra in wonder from across the table. She gazed at his warm, blue eyes, and the slight crooked shape of his pointy nose. She noticed that he had a small dimple in his right cheek as he smiled. She stared at his facial features, figuring that he probably hadn't shaved that morning, as his 5 o'clock shadow was more revealing the last time she saw him.

She _then_ noticed that instead of concentrating on her studies, she had just been staring at his face. She had hardly made _any_ notes, and her pen still had the black, plastic lid capped over it. Her pencil case remained closed, and there was about three sentences on her near-enough blank page.

"-And of course the critics loved it, loved it's use of metaphor and lyrical imagery. However, there were a few detractors, many of those who had thought the author had cheated, by making the narrator a little bit too perceptive, for a 7-year-old. Do you agree with that?" Ezra carried on, but Aria was too indulged in him than the question. She stayed silent, looking him over more than once.

"Aria?" He asked, sounding more concerned. It was at this moment when Aria knew she was lost in a daydream, and he was asking her a question. She could tell he was holding in a snigger as she shook her head in embarrassment.

She glanced over beside him, gazing into the kitchen. Ella was still there, preparing tonight's dinner. Aria was dreading it. She had invited her no-good father over again, and she had made it very clear that she wanted Aria to apologise. Aria didn't want to, obviously, but she figured there was no getting out of this one.

She cleared her throat and tore her eyes back to Ezra, a forced smile appearing on her face. "Sorry, what was the question again?" She wondered, actually picking up her black-ink pen again. Ezra stifled a grin, glancing back down at his paper.

"Do you feel like the author took liberties with the narrator's voice?" He re-worded his question, making Aria think. She opened her mouth to answer, but decided it sounded stupid. She settled with "I think whoever said that missed the point,"

"Oh, okay… go on," he replied, raising an eyebrow a tad. Aria noticed this. She always seemed to notice the little things. Not that she had a problem with it, not at all, actually. She liked seeing the things other people didn't normally witness…

"Well, the author was writing from an _adult's_ perspective, about the things she remembered as a kid...Things, she was passionate about," Aria continued, placing the end tip of her pen in her mouth, chewing it slightly. Ezra let out a little breath of air before replying.

"Do you think that's fair? To apply that insight in retrospect?"

"Yeah why not?" She fired back, almost immediately. "I mean, kids see alot,"

Aria wasn't sure herself where she was heading with this. She agreed with herself completely. Kids _do_ see alot. She, as a kid, saw one too many things that she would've liked, which caused her family to rip apart at the seams. And no matter how hard Byron tried to sew them back together, they would always come apart. Like loose thread.

"Probably more than adults, they just…" Aria tried to figure out a way to word her next part of the sentence. "...don't have the words yet to express their feelings,"

"Why do they see more?" Ezra tilted his head, eager to know where Aria was coming from. They both knew they were leading off the original topic, yet they didn't know how to stop. With Ella standing not even a full room away, watching them, listening to them, they knew they had to be careful.

"Because they're curious. And they act on their feelings," She smiled a mischievous grin. Ezra returned the secluded smile, and tapped his ballpoint on the table ever- so lightly.

"And you think adults have lost that ability? To act on their feelings?" He squinted his eyes as he said the word ' _act'_ \- They both, again, knew they were stepping over the border, dipping their toes in the pool… They just didn't have the strength to stop themselves. Aria became weak around him, and he became weak around her. And yet Ella remained completely oblivious.

"Not the lucky ones," She breathed, biting her bottom lip, taking the pen tip out of her mouth. Aria somehow guessed that Ezra loved her doing that, as he shifted his body uncomfortably.

"And what happens to those people who…" He paused. He took in his bottom lip and licked it before continuing. This drove Aria almost insane. "...are unable to act on their feelings?"

"They get very frustrated," Aria finished off, nodding slightly. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick. They had both taken a giant risk, each of them knowing how revealing they had been. Ella had even noticed something weird, not hesitating before peeking her head around the corner. She took one look at Aria, then Ezra, then Aria again, before squinting her eyes in suspicion.

The couple stayed in silence, both staring into each other's eyes. Ezra somehow noticed Ella staring at them in the corner of his eye, making him immediately tear his eyes away from Aria and continuing the manuscript Ezra had got given by the Rosewood High Tutoring Association, and carried on talking.

Aria turned slightly, before she met eyes with her mother. Ella raised an eyebrow, but Aria tried to make it less obvious to what Ella was obviously thinking. Aria smiled brightly at her mom, before turning back to Ezra. She kept her eyes on his hands fingering the sheets of paper. She ducked her head in embarrassment, but also in success. She couldn't help but smile at her boldness. She had seduced Ezra right in front of her mother, and yet she still didn't get caught. Ella probably had her suspicions, yes, but she couldn't prove anything without any proof.

"So, any other opinions before I have to pack up?" Ezra cleared his throat before stuffing notes and papers into his teacherly satchel. He picked up Aria's notes and carefully placed them in after, as he was going to have to grade them tonight. He said that to himself, yet he didn't even know if he's get round to them, especially if Aria was planning to come over.

"Oh yes, many," Aria replied, causing Ezra to halt. "There's so many that I couldn't possibly fit them in right now. Until next time, Mr Fitz," She laughed, which also, to Aria's surprise, caused her mother to stifle a giggle in the next room.

"You have such a wide imagination," Ezra smiled.

"Well, I think it's delicate to have an imagination," Aria answered, causing her to grin. This was one of her favourite quotes by Marilyn Monroe. Of course Ezra knew the quote, too. It seemed to Aria that Ezra knew everything. He was so smart.

"Well, Ella," He then started, facing Ella. "When would you like me here next?"

"That all depends on Aria," Ella replied, grinning. "When are you free next, honey?"

Aria turned towards him. They both looked into eachothers eyes, before she tore away.

"If you don't mind, Ezra, could it be next week?" She suggested, which of course, made Ezra frown and raise an eyebrow. "I'm really tired this week," She smiled.

This seemed to be understandable, for Ella and Ezra. Ella knew how tired Aria could get, and so did he. He grinned widely, before hooking his satchel onto his shoulder, ready to leave. "Of course. Bye Ella, Aria," he waved at the two women, both waving back, but Aria more subtle than her mother. She bit her lip, watching him walk off to the right, towards his car, and as he drove off towards 3B.

* * *

"So, Vegan casserole for dinner, sweetie?" Ella chirped, swiping Aria from her day-dreaming. She whipped her hair around her shoulder, and got out her phone. "Actually, mom, I don't think I'm able to make it to dinner…" She nervously answered.

"Oh, but Mike was going to join us, and it would just be us three, without your father," Her mother sounded genuinely upset, but it only made Aria more curious.

"What's actually going on with you and dad?" She questioned, hoping that it wasn't a touchy subject for Ella. Ella sighed, and sat down on the arm of the sofa in the living room.

"I mean, I thought about it, long and hard," She added, and it wasn't a lie. Aria had thought about whether she would want to welcome Byron back into the Montgomery household, and although she was _definitely_ not going to welcome him with open arms, she was willing to try.

Byron made it seem like he actually wanted to start over with his real family. Aria's mind was never going to let go of what he said or did, but she for sure wanted their family to at least try and become normal again. After all, he was her father. She still disliked him with all of her might, but it seemed good. Maybe things would go back to the way they used to be? Who knew what the future held?

"I'm not going to forgive Byron, by any means. But, I want him to be apart of mine and Mike's lives. I don't want to grow old without a father figure," Aria almost whispered, and this almost sounded like an answered prayer to Ella.

"Oh, come here honey," Ella wrapped her chubby arms around her daughter, squeezing her lightly. "You've come through so much, and i'm so, so proud of you. You're one of the strongest people I know, Aria. I love you so much, never forget that," Her mother muttered into her hair, but Aria heard every single word. She loved her mother more than words could describe, and she was really the luckiest girl in the world to have her as a Mom.

After many long talks about Byron, Aria had finally decided she was going to give him one last chance. Ella had somehow knocked some of her stubbornness out of her, and she was willing to call him 'dad' again. This lifted so much weight off Aria's chest. Byron was out of town at the minute, but as soon as he was close by, she was going to ask him herself if he wanted to have a day out with just her and Mike. A father and his children.

* * *

Aria glanced at her watch, analyzing it. 6:28pm. She wanted to see Ezra so bad, to curl up with him on his couch, and tell him about what she had decided. She could trust him with anything. Her life, even.

 _Hey, can I come over? - Aria x_

Not even two minutes later, she received a reply.

 _Of course. I was just thinking about you, anyway. -Ezra x_

 _Oh gosh, hopefully not something bad- A x_

 _Never. I'm waiting for you. -E x_

"Hey, mom, Emily just called, she wants to talk. Can I go over?" Aria called out to her mother as she made her way down the wooden staircase.

"Of course, Honey, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she seems it. I think she's just worrying about Mr. Fields, and it would really help if I was there for her. I'll be back by 12, but i'll call you if I end up staying over. Love you," She kissed her mother chastely before grabbing her Ralph Lauren coat and heading out.

 _Omw, make sure the coach is nice and warm :) -A x_

She texted Ezra quickly before smiling to herself. She got in her car, starting the ignition, and burnt rubber until she reached his apartment complex. She gazed up at the 1950's style building, in awe of the balconies in which some apartments held. She loved this complex more than words, and it was totally her style of living.

Taking the lift, she went straight up to the 3rd floor, 2nd door. She remembered this door all-too-well. She knocked twice, before an adorable looking Ezra opened the door, greeting her with one of the warmest smiles she's ever witnessed. "Well, don't you look adorable," She joked, causing him to chuckle. He'd always admired her sense of humor.

She led herself into 3B, and set her eyes upon her surroundings. For some reason, this place felt more familiar to her than her own home. She felt so comfortable here, with Ezra, she could imagine herself living here, with him. But no, that's too crazy to think about.

"I just love this place," She whispered, before a recognizable pair of lips connected with her neck from behind. Ezra rested his hands on her waist, before she leaned into him. He placed one last chaste kiss to her neck, before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It seems even more bright and homely when you're here," He whispered back, still looking out towards the balcony.

"You're such a sap," She scrunched her nose up, laughing to herself. He joined in with her laughter, then taking her hand and sitting on the couch. Instead of sitting next to him, she took her place on his lap, encircling her arms around his neck. But then, she didn't turn it into a heavy make out scene. She just kissed him once, then placed her chin on his head, encouraging him to place his head on her chest.

She clenched her eyes shut, ready for him to back away because of her flat chest. But he didn't. He didn't pull away, and instead just placed kissed along her shirt clad chest. She opened her eyes, which were full of happy tears.

Every single boy who had either heard about her chest, or felt it, _always_ backed away. On one occasion, she was even called an alien. It wasn't their fault though. They didn't know about why she was flat chested. Ezra was the only boy, _man,_ to not have backed away. She hugged him to her chest closer, happy and relieved tears spilling out of her eyes.

He looked up, noticing her crying. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" He whispered, wiping away her salty tears with his thumb. "I didn't do anything to make you uncomfortable, did I?" He worried.

She smiled wearily at his concern. "No, no Ezra you didn't," She continued to cry.

"Then Aria, what's wrong? Tell me," He answered quietly. She traced his hairline with her fingers, playing with his curls.

"You're the first boy to have not backed away when he found out about... _that_ ," She motioned towards her chest, and he knew what she meant.

He smiled at her, kissing her tears which were still dripping down her cheeks. They were beginning to stop, though. "I would never. You're so beautiful, Aria. So beautiful," He muttered, causing Aria to smile and crack a laugh.

The couple went silent for a few minutes, just simply staring into eachothers eyes. Aria constantly found herself locked in his pearly blue eyes, and he felt lost in her gorgeous hazel ones.

"I love you," She spluttered out, in a quiet whisper. "I love you so much,"

She, herself, hadn't expected herself to say it. They hadn't even known each other for two months, but she was certain. Positive. She was effortlessly and helplessly in love with Ezra Fitz, and she was dying for him to come out with the same response.

He encircled her big curls in her hair with his fingers, and traced her jawline with his thumb. His face displayed a look of amazement, curiosity and something Aria couldn't quite place, although she was certain it was... _love._

"I love you, too," He replied, causing Aria's face to brighten up entirely. She squealed, and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, and wrapped her legs around his waist, as he picked her up. He smiled into the crook of her neck, as they both met each other's lips. She kissed him harder, deeper, tightening her leg grip around his waist, as she felt herself slipping.

She parted away from his lips, kissing the corner of his mouth, travelling towards his neck. She had never made such a bold move on any boy she had been with, especially not Ezra. She sucked on his neck, and whilst it was usually the other way round, she seemed to enjoy this more. She had then noticed she was laying on Ezra's bed, and he had put her down.

She had then noticed he had called her name. "Aria," He cried out, a second time. "Aria, stop,"

She pulled away instantly, immediately feeling rejection coarse throughout her body. He looked into her eyes with concern, as she felt tears well up again. She had gotten rejected. God, how could she had been so _stupid?_ She cursed herself for being such an idiot.

"Do...do you not want me?" She whimpered, causing Ezra's face to fall.

"What? God, Aria you don't even know how much I want you...but I don't want you to regret this, us,"

And then, it clicked. She understood.

"I don't want you to feel forced or like you have to do this, just to please me. I want you to be completely, absolutely sure," He assured, which made Aria smile.

Maybe she was rushing this. But that didn't mean she didn't want to do _other stuff._

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I don't want to do other stuff," She smirked.

"I might not be ready for sex, but I want you, I do," Aria confessed, which made Ezra grin.

 _Other stuff_ sounded good to him.

He bent down and conjoined his lips with hers once more, and she unbuttoned his shirt. One by one, it became looser on his body, and he finally let it go. He parted their lips, looking into her hazel orbs. He was about to unbutton _her_ shirt, but knowing she was insecure at times, he wanted her nod of approval.

Which she gave.

He slowly undid one button by one, treasuring every moment. He reached the second to last button. Then the last. Before he could see anything, she picked his chin up with her fingers, connecting their gazes.

"There are a couple scars, and it's completely flat. There is nothing there. It's just fake skin," She muttered, causing her to become emotional once again. Last time she did this, the boy jumped, called her an alien and left. But she knew Ezra would never do that to her.

He nodded, smiling, then connected his lips to her forehead lovingly. She removed her shirt completely, and was there, top part fully nude. She was right. There was nothing there. But instead of staring, he traced the scars on her chest with his lips, kissing every part of them. He wanted her to know how beautiful she really was, inside and out. And she was. He wasn't lying to her or himself. He truly thought she was gorgeous. The most flawless girl, _woman_ , he had ever laid his eyes on.

"I wasn't lying. You're flawless. So, so stunning," He said in-between kissing. She clenched his hair in her petite hands, and he continued kissing her chest.

And even though they didn't have sex fully, it was one of the best and most pleasing moments in Aria _and_ Ezra's lives.

* * *

HEYYYY. So, there you go. This was a VERY fluffy chapter aha, you're most welcome.

I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I believe it's the longest one of IWBHF.

I will introduce some drama hopefully either in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, but i'm going on a sort of writing binge all day tomorrow, as it is currently 4:28am as I am writing this. But anyways, leave a review, favourite and blah blah blah.

-Abbie x


End file.
